


Team Wranglers

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, and that is how Yaku and Suga's "system" came to be, honestly they can't take Tanaka and Yamamoto anywhere, so now they take turns wrangling their collective embarrassments, the fact that their captains turn into 5-year-olds when around each other doesn't help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nekoma and Karasuno's only responsible adults, that is, Yaku and Sugawara, chat briefly about the relationship between their respective captains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Wranglers

Yaku and Sugawara watch their captains shake hands before the match begins with the kind of cordiality that says _I'm going to make you cry_.

"Do you think it's going to be okay?" Sugawara murmurs worriedly to him.

"....probably." Yaku says with worrying carelessness, distracted by Yamamoto's wild gesticulating on the periphery of his vision.

"That was not as reassuring as it was supposed to be."

Nothing seems to be the matter with Yamamoto and Karasuno's Tanaka, so Yaku hurriedly returns his attention to the setter, left hand waving away Sugawara's worries. "No, no, really, Sugawara-san. They'll beat each other up on the court, Kuroo will do his usual insufferable smirky face, your captain will scowl murder right back, and next week Kuroo will be trying to be sneaky about helping Yamamoto trick Coach into another practice match with you, really, they'll be fine."

Sugawara just sighs. "I sure hope so." he says, still watching the invisible fireworks show between their two captains, whose handshake seems to have been cordially prolongued for the sake of inter-team relations, if their white knuckles are anything to judge by. He turns away from that to smile at his fellow team-wrangler. "Think they'll hiss at each other today?"

Yaku grins back. "Probably."

Their brief moment of comradery is broken by a loud yelp coming from the general direction of where Yamamoto and Tanaka were previously seemingly trying to communicate with each other through a made-up sign language of their own. Yaku sighs. "I know, it's my turn, I'm going. I'm so sorry, I can't take him anywhere."

"Believe me," Sugawara replies with another sigh, _"I know."_

**Author's Note:**

> 3 AM drabble, woot.


End file.
